As for typical examples of methods for patterning integrated circuits and microstructures in nano technologies such as semiconductor technology, there are lithography and etching.
However, patterning methods using lithography and etching have problems in that a great deal of time is required for processes, contamination occurs due to foreign materials introduced during a patterning process, there is a limitation on employing materials, and accuracy is lowered due to complicated processes.
To solve such problems, there has been disclosed a technique for patterning semiconductor integrated circuits and microstructures using a printing head that has been used in the ink-jet printing field.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view schematically showing a conventional printing head for patterning. As shown in the figure, the conventional printing head 101 is provided with a manifold 111 for accommodating a printing material (ultra-fine particles, adhesive solution, polymer or the like) in a cartridge 110 thereof. A plurality of injection chambers 113 as independent spaces are formed below the manifold 111.
Each injection chamber 113 is connected to the manifold 111 through a liquid supply passage 115. A nozzle 116 is formed at a lower portion of the injection chamber 113 so that the printing material can be injected to the outside. At this time, a heater (or piezo-PZT) 117 for generating bubbles within the injection chamber 113 is provided at an upper portion of the injection chamber 113. When bubbles are generated within the injection chamber 113 by driving the heater (or PZT) 117, the printing material contained in the injection chamber 113 is injected to the outside through the nozzle 116 due to pressure produced by the bubbles.
The printing head 101 patterns semiconductor integrated circuits or microstructures on a sample holder 120 by injecting the printing material onto patterning areas in the sample holder while moving toward positions corresponding to predetermined patterning coordinates by means of control operations of a control unit (not shown).
In the meantime, when the printing material is injected through the nozzle due to the pressure produced by the bubbles in the conventional printing head for patterning, the nozzle should be sized to be relatively larger in diameter in consideration of surface tension produced therein.
Further, there is a problem in that it is difficult to perform ultra-fine patterning and the patterning of arbitrary shapes since areas to be patterned with the printing material are limited to operating areas of the printing head.